Paladum
Paladum is a Medival Mixel. Description Personality This one-eyed, flying-horse-type creature is the pet of Camillot. Paladum may not be the cleverest, but will fearlessly do anything to protect its master. You too are sure to fall in love with this ever-cheerful and loyal character. Physical Appearance This Mixel is gray with gold pegasus wings and brown accents on his face. He has a yellow jaw with two teeth on it, and buck teeth coming down from his upper lip. His legs are gray with brown feet, and his tail resembles a red flag. His gray neck has brown spikes. His head was covered by the saddle which has two grey dots at the middle. Ability TBA Biography Early life TBA First adventures TBA Further adventures TBA Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information }} Paladum will be released as part of the Series 7 Mixels sets in the February 2016 product wave. His set number is 41559 and he contains 64 pieces. The set includes a Nixel with a spear and normal expression. The spear can also be attached to Paladum. 41559 Paladum can be combined with 41557 Camillot and 41558 Mixadel to create the Medivals Max. Trivia *He is the first Mixel to have a name that starts with the letter "P". *He is the eighth Mixel with wings, with the first seven being Flurr, Mesmo, Niksput, Globert, Vampos, Tungster and Slusho. **He also uses the same wing pieces as Mesmo, but in gold. *He is the third cycloptic Mixel to use a single Technic ball eye piece; the first being Niksput, the second being Gox, and the fourth being Jamzy. *He is the only Medival to not use any brick-like pieces in his model. *His legs are gold in cartoon form, yet they are grey and brown in LEGO form. Behind the Scenes Early development Paladum's concept art filmed in The Wonderful World of Mixels showed him with a unibrow over his eye; this was soon changed. His spear was also going to be on the front of his chest, rather than on the side of his body. Name and basis Paladum's name comes from the word "paladin", which was the title of a knight in King Charlemagne's court renowned for heroism and chivalry. His name also seems to be blended with the word "dumb", which refers to his intelligence. He resembles a pegasus. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Paladum's voice is currently unknown. Real-life history Paladum was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise when the Series 7 set list was leaked online on August 10, 2015. On October 11, 2015, official images of the sets of Paladum and the rest of Series 7 and 8 were leaked in LEGO's online server. Paladum will debut in the TV series sometime in early 2016 in an untitled Series 7 special, while his LEGO set will officially become available on February 1st with the rest of Series 7. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 3 *Untitled Series 7 special Merchandise Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixed Up Lunch! *Mixels Websites Sources and References External links Category:2016 Category:Series 7 Category:Unreleased Mixels Category:Mixels Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Winged Mixels Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Four legs Category:Four teeth Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Necked Mixels Category:Mixels with rounded-off teeth Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Nixel Included Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Mixels with noses Category:Flying Category:Mixels with weapons Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Mixopolis Mixels